


•Nighttime Obsessions•

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Erections, Friends to Lovers, Gay Dib (Invader Zim), Guilt, Hoodie stealing, Hotel Sex, Human AU, Human GIR (Invader Zim), Human Zim (Invader Zim), Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Party Games, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream, ice cream date, noise complaints, sorry keef, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: Zim is having strange dreams about his best friend, Dib has had a crush on Zim for years. Will the tension push them apart, or will it pull closer?Enjoy this shitty wattpad reupload
Relationships: Clembrane/Professor Membrane, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Wattpad reuploads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736
Kudos: 14





	1. •The Dream•

Zim blushed harder as Dib pressed him against the wall. Dib's leg wedged between Zim's legs, pushing against his crotch. Dib leaned closer to his neck.

Zim bolted up, glad that it was a dream. Zim shuddered and decided now was an excellent time to take a shower and clear his head. His parents were likely still asleep and Zim could hear his little brother Gir snoring loudly. A quick glance to the clock showed it was 4:37. Zim rose from his bed and ran his hand through his hair, while he shuffled to the bathroom. Zim turned to face his reflection, eyes scanning over sickly pale green skin, lavender eyes, sharp teeth and dark hair. Zim turned his attention to stripping down, he didn't like looking at his reflection for long. Zim turned the faucet and cold, but clean, water rushed over Zim's head, Zim had a rare genetic skin condition that caused his green skin, a side effect was a reaction to pollutants in water, any type of meat, and beans. The water rushed down his shoulders and Zim couldn't even remember what he wanted to forget in the first place.  
After his shower Zim toweled off and pulled on some fuzzy socks and basically anything pink from his sweater collection. Zim settled on doing some work on his latest project, this being a stun blaster.

The Morning rose on the membrane household as Dib, Gaz, Prof. Membrane, and the new addition to the family as of last year Clem, the kids' step-father. The family enjoyed a lovely breakfast, curtsey of foodio 3000 and some great banana pudding made lovingly by Clem.  
After the family had eaten breakfast, the kids clambered in the car with Clem to head to high school while their father headed to the lab. Clem would stay home and clean when he wasn't working on his cookbook. Which had mostly desserts, since foodio wouldn't make desserts as they weren't "healthy".  
"Goodbye kids!"  
"Bye Clem,we love you!"  
Gaz nodded and the two waved as their stepfather drove off. The two teens, a sophomore and junior in turn, headed in the campus to find their respective friends. Dib found Zim in the cafeteria and waved energetically. He started to walk over when he bumped into Gretchen.  
"Oh! Dib! How are you?"  
"Hey Gretchen, I'm good uh, how are you?" Gretchen smiled shyly and blushed a little.  
"I'm amazing right now."  
"That's great Gretch." Dib said as he walked past her to Zim. Dib didn't catch the hurt look on Gretchen's face.  
"Hey man!"   
Zim looked up shocked.  
"Dib!"  
"The one and only! How are you today?"  
"Good, i guess"  
"That's good!"  
Zim sighed and gripped his upper arms. Dib's face took on a worried look.  
"Are you alright Zim?"  
"It's nothing, just a weird dream and not getting enough sleep... Anyways you said you got a new lead on that ghost?"  
Dib's eyes lit up and he started to ramble on about said leads, Zim tuned him out, he'd just repeat it all anyways when the two actually hunted down the ghost. Zim's mind kept on wandering back to that damn dream. Zim didn't know why he was dreaming like that about his only friend. Of course Zim knew that Dib was indeed gay. He knew this because he was the first person the young membrane came out to. Regardless, the dream was unnerving, Dib was his best friend, his only friend, aside from Gir.  
Sure Dib was smart, handsome and tall... Zim was distracted from his thoughts as his eyes ate up the tall stature of the excitedly rambling boy in front of him. Zim's eyes widened and he slapped himself in punishment.  
"You alright?"  
Zim froze, he didn't know how to answer, the two usually shared everything but what if Dib was revolted and didn't want to be friends anymore. That couldn't happen, but Zim didn't want to lie to Dib either.  
"You seem really out of it today, how about I do something to brighten up your day, huh?"  
Zim nodded. Dib smiled and took a minute to think, his hand perched over his chin, a knuckle hovering just above his mouth. Dib's eyes suddenly lit up and he beamed.  
"Thats IT!"  
Zim was caught off guard by this and jumped back.  
"I can sing you something!"  
Zim raised an eyebrow.  
"You, sing? Really Dib?"  
Dib turned his head but Zim could still see an embarrassed red tint to Dib's cheeks.  
"Yeah, I sing for my sister's band sometimes."  
Zim chuckled, doubting Dib's word.  
"Then sing for me Membrane."  
Dib took in a breath and steadied his stance.  
"She wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet was the night, softer than satin was light, from the stars-"  
Dib stopped singing once he saw Zim's hands over his mouth and his lavender eyes all big.  
"Are you okay!?"  
Zim nodded.  
"That was just, really nice."  
"Oh, um thanks Zim. You should hear me when I actually have something planned and not something on the spot."  
Dib chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Zim smiled and his eyes went half lidded.   
"You're so hot when you laugh."  
"What?"  
Zim's eyes widened and his eyes flew this way and that looking for an escape route.  
RING  
The other kids started moving and Zim used this to his advantage to scamper away to his first block. Dib was left confused amidst the sea of kids, he sighed and shouldered his backpack before walking to his first class, AP geography.  
Dib had zoned out pretty early in his teacher's lecture, his work already done, notes taken and his project started. Dibs mind wandered to wherever it wanted and today it was what Zim had said earlier. He said that his laugh was hot. Dib smiled to himself and twirled his pen, his hand mindlessly sketching. Dib would be lying if he said he didn't have a thing for his best friend, he had for years, it was just pushed down. Dib ignored it, but knew it was there. The two never hung out in Dib's room because the place was practically a shrine to Zim. Dib wanted to have Zim close to him, closer than usual at least. The two were inseparable and seeing Zim down brought Dib down too. So Dib started a little plan, since Zim likes his voice so much and the fact that he might have a thing for dib led to Dib deciding that he should put something together just for him. A confession of his love, and a tune to cheer Zim up. But Dib needed some solid evidence that Zim was actually into him, jumping to conclusions wouldn't be very wise after all.

Zim was absolutely dreading third block, he might have been able to avoid Dib all nutrition, but you can't avoid the person who sits literally a foot away from you. Zim would be trapped with the repercussions of some accidental words for an hour and Twenty minutes, that would be torture. Zim might as well feign an allergic reaction to go home. Actually that was a great idea. But who would give him the work to makeup, dib of course, and in his own home he couldn't escape. Zim sighed and dragged his feet, making his way to class. He made his way to his seat and sat down in his seat and took out his supplies. Zim practically stopped breathing as Dib plopped down beside him and rested his chin on the desk. Dib gave Zim a confused glance but returned his attention to staring at a fly near a desk ahead of them. Dib took off his glasses and lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe them clean. Zim could feel his eyes glued to the sliver of skin that made him strangely giddy. Zim snapped his focus to something, anything else. Zim couldn't focus or register anything and all he could hear was his own head. Their teacher handed out work and he mindlessly started working on it. A piece of lined paper slid into his sight, on it was a note from Dib.  
'Hey wanna hang this afternoon? Clem's gonna make 4 layer cake.'  
Zim felt himself drool a little just thinking about that heavenly cake, but Zim was terrified of being alone with Dib, stars above what if he said something that ruined their friendship? Maybe...  
Zim passed back the paper after scribbling his response.  
'Sure, but Gir will wanna come and I get leftovers for my parents.'  
Dib chuckled and answered vocally.  
"Okay."  
Zim felt the memory resurface from this morning at the sound of Dib's admittedly attractive laugh, and voice and body, and damn it Dib was attractive, but Zim had absolutely no chance with him. He was just a loser with green skin and stunted growth. Zim sighed and laid his head on the desk, then immediately thought of all the germs potentially on it and gagged while sitting up and scratching at his face with his gloves. Dib noticed his scuffle and silently handed over a disinfectant wipe. Dib always had a pack on hand, his best friend was a germaphobe after all.  
Zim scrubbed at his face vigorously and let out a shaky breath.  
"You good?"  
Dib asked, his hand on Zim's shoulder in a comforting manner.  
"Yeah."  
"Good, wouldn't want to damage that amazing skin of yours."  
Zim averted his eyes and lifted his shoulders to make Dib's hand move. Zim didn't know how to respond to that and instead refocused more intensely on the assigned work.


	2. •Cake and Sweet Treats•

The block ended soon enough and the boys separated to head to their next classes. Zim sent a text to his younger brother about the plan to go to the membrane household and eat cake. Gir got super excited and keysmashed in response, Zim shook his head in affection and shoved his phone back in his pocket then walked to his next period, only one more til he saw Dib again at lunch and then one more period until they could go eat cake.  
In his own class Dib's mind was only one place. Zim. Dib wasnt going to lie to himself any longer. He was in love with Zim Ira, and he was going to finally hang up that pride flag his father gifted him last June. No more sitting in the closet for it, a funny coincidence to be sure, but no longer. He was gonna hang it up above his bed or behind his door. Dib distracted himself after he finished his test by thinking about the short germaphobic ego maniac and his hyper brother. Gir was awesome, always sharing, even if you wanted none of what he made. He loved cooking and often made waffles for his big brother. Gir was always making messes, he wore a green dog onesie all the time and was the craziest, most creative seven year old you'd ever meet. He once made soap with bacon in it, Zim was furious, it was hilarious.  
Dib chuckled at the memory and the teacher cleared her throat,  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Dib?"  
Dib snapped back to reality and flushed slightly,  
"No ma'am."  
The teacher turned back to the board and Dib took inventory of what was on it and took notes as he tuned out the teacher's lecture. The period inched by, Dib checked the clock again, how had it only been 5 minutes since the teacher stopped writing? It felt like it had been an hour, Dib rubbed his eyes tiredly, exhausted from staying up late to listen to anything his tech could pick up from space. Zim also nagged him for his sleep schedule, but he himself wasn't any better, Zim always had dark eye bags and frequently nodded off in class to head to dreamland. Speaking of dreamland, Zim had mentioned a weird dream this morning. Dib wished he hadn't broken Zim's dream reader device last year, he'd like to know what was bothering his best friend, his cute best friend. Dib wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked, he probably tasted like candy, as that was all he ate. The bell ringing snapped Dib from his thoughts and he gathered his things to head to lunch. Dib spotted Zim at their table being bothered by a certain ginger.

"Come on Zim! Just one date!"  
"No Keef! How many times do I have to drill it into your head? I'm not interested! Besides I already like someone else..."  
Zim mumbled the last part with a blush, Keef's face darkened.  
"It's Dib isn't it?"  
"W-what?! No! No..."  
Keef groaned,  
"Of course you choose the rich asshole! I could treat you so much better than he could!"  
"Go away Keef!"  
"Fine you bitch!"  
Keef hissed as he slunk away.  
"He should be on r/niceguys huh?"  
Dib said as he sat down next to Zim. Zim flushed and laughed awkwardly,  
"Yep."  
"Stars, Keef is such an asshole, can't he take a hint already?"  
"Exactly!"  
Zim exclaimed angrily, he huffed and opened his bag to get his bag of sweets. Dib took out his lunch, Gaz wandered to their table and sat with them.  
"Hey losers."  
"Hey Gaz."  
Dib responded calmly, starting to eat his apple. Gaz looked at Zim,  
"So did Dib invite you over for cake or is he as much as a shit stick as usual?"  
Sha asked, Dib gasped and covered his heart dramatically,  
"Oh! My soul, you insulted my quality as a friend! How scandalous! Oh suck an egg Gaz."  
Gaz rolled her eyes.  
"Yes Gaz, Gir's coming too."  
"Good, something to balance out your sexual tension."  
Dib sputtered as Gaz smirked.  
"Shut up Gaz!"  
Lunch went on as expected, the other classes dragged on, but eventually the day ended and Zim and Dib walked out of their class.  
"Finally, c'mon let's go get Gir."  
Dib said with a grin, leading Zim to the front gates, Gaz was walking home,  
"See you losers!"  
"Bye Gaz!"  
The two boys walked to Zim's house on the nice end of town, Zim fiddled with his fingers and blushed. He didn't want to say anything in fear of messing up. Dib was as strangely quiet as well. Zim thanked a higher power as he saw his house come into view. Gir stood against the window and lit up when he spotted the two, running out the front door.  
"Zim! Are we gonna go get cake?"  
The boy asked as he jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Yep, have you told mom where we're going?"  
Gir nodded excitedly. Dib giggled and Gir buzzed with energy,  
"DIB!"  
Within a second Gir had tackle hugged Dib, which only made the senior laugh.  
"Hey Gir, how are you?"  
"Really good! I'm gonna have cake!"  
Dib smiled at Gir's antics.  
"You betcha buddy, let's go over there now."  
"Yay!"  
Zim stared softly at how Dib was so tolerant and kind to Gir, It made him blush.

After a walk back to Dib's house they were met with Clem opening the door and beaming.  
"Hey guys! Come on in!"  
The three walked in and Zim beamed as his little brother jumped up excitedly.  
"Thank you Mr. Clem!"  
Clem chuckled warmly and scooped the seven year old up,  
"You're welcome Gir."  
Dib smiled and sat at the table after hanging up his backpack by the door, machinery already moving it to the study.  
"Hey Clem, when is dad gonna be home?"  
Clem smiled,  
"He got off early today in fact! Dear!"  
Membrane poked his head out of the study,  
"Yes puddin'?"  
"Zim and Gir are over for cake."  
Membrane entered the kitchen and kissed Clem's cheek,  
"Great, are you two staying for dinner?"  
Zim scratched his head,  
"I might be able to, but Gir can't, he has a doctor appointment at 4."  
Gir frowned and huffed,  
"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with yous."  
Zim pet Gir's head and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry Gir, but mama said so, and we want mama to be happy right?"  
Gir nodded quickly. Zim smiled and ruffled his hair,  
"We'll make it up to you okay?"  
"Okay!"  
Gir said happily, Clem smiled and opened the fridge to pull out the beautifully iced cake, Zim could feel his mouth practically water.  
Gir squealed happily and Membrane grinned.  
"Oh, Clem that looks great!"  
Zim didn't catch the sweet smile Dib had or how his eyes never left Zim for longer than a moment.

The four dug into the delicious cake, Gir babbling about his new friend Moose and membrane telling them about his latest experiment in the lab. Clem gushed over his banana bread recipe his grandmother wrote and Gaz told them about the progress in her new game through mouthfuls of cake.  
"And what about you Dib?"  
"Oh, well the track team has been practicing for cross country, Coach is sure we'll place a high rank."  
Zim fiddled with his sleeves as his cheeks reddened of the thought of Dib running. It had started with him in his track jacket, but quickly slipped to him in a white tee, then before Zim knew it Dib was running shirtless in his head-  
"Zim? Are you okay?"  
Clem's voice asked worriedly  
"I, yeah, I'm fine just zoned out..."  
"Well, how was your day?"  
"Um, okay I guess, I had a short sleep from a weird dream... that's about it..."  
"Oh, well any plans for the weekend?"  
"Might go to the mall... but other than that, I'm not sure..."  
Zim's phone rung loudly in that moment,  
"Hold on just a second,"  
Zim answered it, seeing it was his mother,  
"Yeah mom?"  
Zim asked as he got up to take the call.  
"Hi sweetie, I'm by Dib's house, are you coming with Gir and I to the hospital? Or are you staying a little longer?"  
"Um, I'd like to stay a little longer, they invited me over for dinner..."  
"Oh that's lovely, are you staying the night?"  
"Um..."  
Zim pulled the phone away,  
"Mr. Membrane, could I sleep over?"  
"Why of course, if it's alright with your mother of course."  
"Can I mom?"  
"Yes, should I bring you an overnight bag?"  
"Uhhh, yeah..."  
"Alright, can you lead Gir out to the car?"  
"Yeah, I'll bring you some cake too."  
Zim hung up,  
"Okay Gir, mom's outside, we're gonna bringer her some cake too."  
"Okay!"  
Gir chirped with a wide grin.

Zim walked to the car and helped Gir in, his mother kissing his forehead in thanks before sending him back and driving off. Zim waved and headed in to be stuck with Dib and his family all evening and night.


	3. •The Offer•

Zim snorted as Dib tried to lick frosting off his nose as the two did their homework.  
"Dumbass, use your finger!"  
Dib licked off a small bit and put his arm up in success. Zim rolled his eyes,  
"Hey what's number 15?"  
"I could tell you..."  
Zim crossed his arms,  
"Dib."  
"If! You can eat this off your nose!"  
Dib smeared frosting on Zim's nose quickly, making the boy squeak.  
"Dib! Get it off! I might have an allergic reaction!"  
"Geez, okay."  
Dib leaned closer, eyes flicking to Zim's lips slightly, before he licked the frosting off of Zim's nose.  
Zim went pink and stood up to break their tension.  
"I'm... gonna go wash my face, you slobbered all over me!"  
"It's 206.5 by the way."  
Dib said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Thanks..."  
Zim walked to the bathroom quickly and washed his face before returning to the study to finish their math homework.

"Ugh, I'm bored, can we go hang out in your room?"  
Zim asked and he laid over the back of the couch.  
"No! I mean- it's a mess and there's a lot of embarrassing stuff in there..."  
Dib said rapidly, there was no way he was letting Zim into his room, what if he saw the shrine and less than savory photos of his butt? Dib could lose his best friend and the love of his life,  
"What, afraid I'll see all your porn magazines?"  
"What? No! I don't use that shit. I just don't want you to see my room, okay?"  
Zim sighed,  
"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna get a soda, you think of something to do."  
"Got it!"  
Zim went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He found some soda and decided to bring Dib a can too, but realized there was only one... and it was Dib's favorite flavor, but Zim was so thirsty.  
Zim brought the can back and saw that Dib had set up his laptop.  
"Hey, there was one an left... it's dark poop."  
"Oh, we could share it."  
Dib offered, Zim nodded awkward and popped open the can to take a swig before handing it to Dib.  
Dib sipped the soda as if he was giving Zim a gentle kiss, after all Zim's lips had touched this can, it was definitely going to the shrine. Dib's thoughts turned to his room. Zim was staying the night, he absolutely could not let Zim sleep in there... maybe they could sleep on a pulled out couch. Yeah that sounded about right.  
"Anyways so what did you come up with?"

The two played video games and searched invention forums until dark when Zim yawned.  
Dib closed his laptop,  
"I should setup the couch."  
"The couch?"  
Zim echoed in curiosity,  
Dib nodded,  
"Since my room is in such a bad state, you'd probably rather sleep on a clean couch right?"  
Zim pursed his lips.  
"Yeah, that makes sense, I'll help you."  
Doris dropped off Zim's overnight bag a while after they finished getting the couch ready with Clem's help.  
Zim went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and Dib slipped into his room to put the empty can in the Zim's corner and it on some pajamas, it was a bit hotter than usual as Dib often slept in just his boxers. Dib brushed his teeth and wished his sister and dads goodnight.  
Zim was already tucked into bed with the lights off, Dib laid a foot away from the tired boy and smiled to himself like an idiot, Dib just felt so good lying in the same bed as Zim, he stayed quiet as to make sure Zim could fall asleep.


	4. •It Gets Worse•

Dib smirked as he had Zim pinned to a wall, Zim shuddered and looked up at the lanky teen with doe eyes.   
"Do you know how long I've wanted this? To see you squirming under me? To see those helpless eyes and soft lips begging for pleasure? Years. So many years Zim~"  
Dib pressed against Zim and the shorter boy could feel the taller's warm length straining against his thigh. Zim whined softly as Dib bit his lip and took Zim's in a scalding kiss, tongue eager to scout out Zim's mouth.  
Zim moaned softly as Dib grinned and drew back, much to Zim's dissatisfaction, to pull down his boxers and reveal his length. Dib licked his lips as he squeezed Zim's bottom and tugged down the boy's briefs, Zim shuddered at the exposure, but it was soon replaced with a shiver of pleasure as Dib's fingers wandered to his hole and teased around it, his other hand holding Zim's arms above his head. Dib grinned and ground their hips together, Zim returning weakly with soft noises, Dib finally got ready to sink it a lubed digit-

Then Zim woke up, Zim caught his breath as he tried to sit up, but couldn't, Dib's arms were around his waist, a leg thrown over Zim's. And then Zim felt it- Dib's cock pressing into his side. Zim went red as he looked down, he was tempted to take a peek, but quickly pushed the thought away.  
That was super creepy, even if Dib was his best friend and he was super hot, Zim couldn't just look at his penis, could he?  
One tiny little look wouldn't hurt, and it wasn't like he was looking at it to get off, no, he was just curious, if Dib asked to see Zim's the boy would do it within a heartbeat, they were best friends and Zim trusted Dib. Besides, Dib wouldn't know.  
Zim rationalized his horny curiosity and cautiously pulled down the front of Dib's boxers, Zim went red and gulped, his dreams were completely wrong about Dib's size, he was far more well hung in person.   
Zim was a little tempted to touch, it was probably warm, it looked soft and well groomed. Dib turned onto his back and was pulled on top of the snoring boy who was drooling onto his pillow. Zim bit back a sound as their lengths rubbed together. Hold it together Zim.   
Zim barely noticed that his hand was stroking Dib's abdomen gently, when he did he went red, Dib was way harder than before, Zim felt bad and rationalized that if Dib wasn't hard he'd sleep better.  
Probably.  
Zim bit his lip and unwrapped Dib's arms carefully from his waist and led a shaky hand to his best friend's cock. A nervous stroke had Dib leaning into Zim's warm touch, Zim felt... wrong for doing this, but he was just helping his friend sleep better, right? He continued working his pale fingers on Dib's flushed shaft, shuddering when precum beaded the tip, maybe Zim should use his mouth so there wasn't a mess? Dib would probably be embarrassed if there was cum all over the sheets. Zim scooted down and bit the inside of his cheek as he got face level with Dib's length, licking the tip and closing his mouth nervously around it, tongue swirling a little and tasting the precum. Dib let out a pleased groan and relaxed a little, moving deeper into Zim's mouth with a small thrust. Zim went red and bobbed his head, taking more of Dib in his mouth, cheeks burning warmly. Zim licked the underside and watched Dib's face anxiously to see if the Membrane woke up as he sucked gently.  
Seeing that Dib was still out cold, Zim continued to give head to his best friend.   
God that sounded wrong  
Probably cause it is  
Zim pushed away that thought as he started to enjoy the feeling of Dib's length hitting the back of his throat, Dib was making more noises, was he close? Zim hopes he wasn't, definitely not because he enjoyed this, nope it was totally because he'd have cum in his mouth soon. Zim licked circles around the tip as he bobbed his head slowly, squeaking when Dib moaned quietly and bucked his hips into Zim's mouth as he came. Zim's mouth was filled with seed as Dib let out his load and laid back comfortably against the pillows, looking relaxed, Zim took his mouth off carefully, cheeks full of cum, he should spit it in the toilet or...  
Zim swallowed the chalky and slightly bitter tasting substance, drying Dib off and tucking him back in his pants before getting up to drink some water and go to the bathroom to think about what he did and jerk off.

Dib woke up from a wet dream that turned into an adventure expecting his pants to be a mess.   
They weren't.  
He turned to Zim who looked awful.  
"Woah Zim, did you get any sleep last night?"  
"A little..."  
The pale green boy whispered out, there were heavy bags under his eyes from staying up from shame.  
"Zim,we have school, no, I have school, you're going home and resting up."  
Zim blushed at how firm and commanding Dib's voice was. Zim was about to complain but yawned softly.  
"How about I take you home kitten?"  
Dib cooed softly, Zim went red at that.  
"K-kitten?"  
"You yawn like a kitten."  
Dib grinned at the flustered boy and scooped the boy up, making him squeak and cling to Dib's neck.  
"What are you doing?"  
Zim screeched at the taller boy.  
"I'm gonna carry you so you can nap, I can handle it, you weigh basically nothing."  
Dib explained as he carried Zim easily and grabbed the boy's things.  
"Alright, did I get everything?"  
Dib asked the still flushed boy who simply nodded. Dib shrugged and opened the front door.  
"I'm taking Zim home!"  
No one in the house was awake but Dib still did it as he put on shoes and started walking Zim home in his pajamas.  
Zim rested his head against Dib's chest shamefully, he didn't deserve this. Dib was just so nice to him and cared about him. Zim felt like a monster for what he did last night.  
"Hey, Zim you okay? You look down, smile for me Space boy."  
Zim bit his lip, he was tempted to tell Dib what he did.  
"Dib I-"  
Dib listened intently as his feet moved   
"Never mind..."  
Zim looked away from Dib, looking at the boy only made his chest ache with shame.  
"You'll tell me when you're ready buddy, get some rest, I promise I won't drop you."  
Zim pursed his lips and shut his eyes tightly, maybe he'd feel better if he slept.  
Dib sighed softly and carried Zim towards his house, staying quiet to let the boy nap. Dib tried not to think about the first part of his dream, instead focusing on the second part where he and Zim went on an adventure and held hands as they ran through the rain, kissing gently by firelight. It was a wonderful dream, Dib was certainly going to write it down in his dream notebook.  
Dib looked down at Zim and brushed hair from his freckled sickly pale skin. Dib thought he was beautiful and brought the boy home, knocking on the front door.  
Doris ira opened it and looked at her son.  
"Oh my! Is he alright?"  
"He's okay, just needs some sleep, I'll get the schoolwork for him today."  
Dib answered, Doris smiled at that.  
"You're such a kind boy Dib, your fathers must be so proud."  
Dib chuckled and stepped in the house.  
"I'm gonna tuck him in, okay?"  
Dib asked his best's friend's mother.  
"Of course dear, just head on up."  
Dib brought Zim up to his room and set the boy gently on his bed, Dib smiled and tucked him in, kissing Zim's forehead gently.  
"Sleep well gorgeous."  
Dib straightened his posture and shut the door behind him as he left.  
Zim opened his eyes, cheeks ablaze at what just happened. He buried his head under the covers, sleep would make this better, right?


	5. •Knight of my Dreams•

Zim walked through a forest, staring up at the pastel star speckled sky above. He brushed a patch of flowers with his hand and heard the sound of metal clashing on something hard.  
The sounds of the rather loud clanking seemed to make the boy flinch and retract his hand away from the flowers. Silence from his end as the clanking grew louder and louder with each step he took. fear seemed to take over his body as he chose to hide behind some trees and investigate from a stealthy distance.  
An armored figure was clashing with a scaled beast.  
Was that a dragon?  
Zim blinked in awe, unable to look away.  
There it was, a massive dragon, and a knight battling out... something. It seemed the dragon was winning as it had the boy pinned to the ground.  
Hiss and shove, a loud roar of pain echoed throughout the rather aesthetically pleasing forest as it seemed in only mere seconds the dragon was taken down, not dead but defeated to the point of capture and restraint.   
The knight seemed to lift up the helmet guard to move strands of sweaty hair out of his eyes, only to slide it back down and glance over at the boy in the trees. Like any knight would do when finding a damsel most likely in distress, would be to go over and make a knightly introduction.   
Lowering down onto one knee infront of the pale boy he had seemed to bow and hold out a hand to grab the lilac eyed boy's hand. He only seemed to bow and keep tight hold on the restraints of the dragon.  
Wind blowing through Zim's hair he seemed to blush extremely intently from seeing the chivalry that the knight was displaying, he obliged with placing his hand in the knights and reaching to grab at the helmet.  
"Fair maiden, it is not safe here, there may be shrapnel or smoke."  
The knight took the hand that was trying to take off his helmet and held it carefully.  
"Let me take you somewhere safe away from this beast before it escapes."  
Zim frowned slightly, but nodded. He squeaked as the knight picked him up effortlessly and started walking, armor clinking gently as the sweet smelling flowers brushed against the metal.   
"Tell me about yourself sweet maiden, why were you in this forest?"  
Zim looked at the knight,  
"Um, well I'm not sure how I got here... and I'm Zim."  
"Zim, a beautiful name."  
Zim blushed and turned his head away to look at the flowers.  
"T-thank you."  
The knight smiled under his helmet and brought the boy to a gleaming castle. There were full colorful fields of flowers, framing the open gates to the castle that seemed to almost glow against the pastel purple sky, a hazy sun sinking behind the ever stretching palace. Zim looked at his savior and back at the castle.  
"Why did you take me here?"  
"It's safe, you'll have food to eat and a warm bed to rest in for the night."  
Zim nodded,  
"Who exactly are you, mysterious stranger?"  
The armored man chuckled, Zim recognized the laugh slightly, but didn't remember from where.  
"Just a humble servant of the people."  
Zim rolled his eyes as the area had changed to the foyer of the castle while they were talking.  
"But what's your name? It's not very chivalrous to disguise your face."  
The knight laughed richly,  
"Patience fair Zim, let me set you down first."  
Zim definitely recognized that laugh, the boy clung to the knight as he was taken up spiral stairs and set on a plush bed in a room with pinks and reds. Zim blushed as he noticed he was wearing a pink dress.  
The knight smiled and removed his helmet, raven hair falling into his eyes which he promptly pushed back, gold eyes shining as he got on one knee and kissed Zim's hand.  
"Dib of the Pastel kingdom my fair Zim."  
"Dib?"  
Zim asked in shock.  
"Ah, have you heard of me?"  
"I know you."  
"Oh..."  
The boy looked confused,  
"Well it is a shame that I do not remember a being as lovely as you."  
He kissed Zim's hand once more and smiled up at the now red faced boy.  
"Wow... such a flirt."  
Zim mumbled.  
"Should I stop?"  
Dib asked,  
"No! I mean, it's fine. Whatever."  
Dib smiled.  
"Very well fair Zim, I bid you a good night."  
"Wait, stay here... with me... I don't want to be alone."  
Zim couldn't stop the words that poured out of his mouth, Dib smiled gently and started to remove his armor.  
"I'll protect you through any threat!"  
He said courageously as he set down his breast plate, revealing lean muscle and a navy tank top. Zim couldn't fight the bloom of blood that rushed to tint his cheeks. Dib unlatched his leg armor and set it down carefully by his chest armor.   
"Are you comfortable in that dress?"  
Dib asked, Zim wanted to say yes, but his lips said no  
"No, it's itchy, take it off for me?"  
Dib flushed red and bowed his head.  
"As you wish."  
Dib took off his gloves and very carefully reached behind Zim, unlacing a corset Zim didn't know he was wearing. the dyed leather fell away and Zim shuddered from Dib's touch.  
"Your skin is like porcelain fair Zim, absolutely beautiful."  
Zim felt his face burn as Dib pressed a kiss to his clothed back. He could feel the knight gracefully undoing clasps, baring his back to the chilled air. Dib kissed gently down his back, almost as if he knew that he was growing cold. The dress went next, slipping off his form easily. Dib didn't linger or stare, merely kissed Zim's hand and tucked him in.  
"Sleep fair Zim."  
Zim felt a warm body spoon him from behind and kiss his ear softly. Zim relaxed into the hold, and Dib's hands on his waist, Zim was warm and comfy with Dib pressed against him and breathing softly. Zim never wanted it to end.  
and then, he woke up.  
Stirring and rubbing at his head, he pattted himself down.  
"Fuck..."  
He wanted to stay in that dream longer, he enjoyed it far too much. Perhaps he would be lucky and continue it another time. Zim looked at his clock and sighed, it was 1pm. He had been sleeping for a while. He pushed his thoughts of Dib caressing him and kissing his hand aside and got up, stretching with a yawn.  
Dib would've called it catlike. Ugh, he had Dib on his brain, he needed a shower and some food to clear his head.

Doris Ira was cleaning her husband's study when she heard the shower running. Zim must be up, she should deliver his clothes while he showers since she hasn't gone to his room while he was home from school, not wanting to wake him.  
He gathered a basket and set it in his room, noting how Dib had left a sweater here and that it was in the basket, having been washed. She'd ask her son to return it soon. She headed back to cleaning the house and decided to cook some breakfast for her darling Zimmykins.

Zim emerged from his shower with a clear head and sopping hair. He entered his room and adjusted his towel that hung around his waist. He dried himself and let the towel drop, squeezing his chubby hips with a huff. How was he a stick everywhere else, but his bottom and thighs were plump and jiggly? It wasn't fair.   
Zim looked away and went to put on some boxers, he noticed the basket on the floor and started to put clothes away, halting when he found Dib's jacket. His mind rained with thoughts of the membrane, cheeks going flushed. He still needed to process what was happening.  
He had started having wet dreams about his best friend. He thought said best friend was hot and jerked and sucked him off while the boy was asleep. Why did he do that? Was he just drowsy and it made sense? Or did he just want to deep down... Dib had always been beautiful to him.


	6. •The Call•

Dib was so glad the day finally ended as he and Gaz walked out the front gates, Gaz tapping away irately. She clearly didn't like waiting for Dib to collect Zim's work. Dib walked home with her silently and waved, promising to be back soon to clean his room.  
The more he thought about it the worse he felt.  
If he had just cleaned his room Zim could've slept perfectly on his bed instead of not sleeping on the couch like he did last night. Dib swore to himself to clean his room, moving the creepy shrine to a hidden area and hanging up his pride flag instead.  
Dib smiled as he got to Zim's house and knocked on the door. It was soon opened by Doris Ira.  
"Mrs. Ira! You look lovely today, how are you?"  
The woman smiled and welcomed him in.  
"Would you like a cookie dear?"  
"Yes please ma'am."  
Dib answered, getting handed a plate of cookies and eating a few.  
"Are you heading up to see Zim?"  
Dib nodded. Doris pursed her lips,  
"He might be a little rude, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."  
Dib was confused by that and headed up, knocking on the door of Zim's room.  
"Ughhh, go away mom! I just want to be alone for right now!"  
"Hey, it's Dib, can I come in? I have your school work."  
"Dib!? I- no you can't come in."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Cuz I said so."  
Dib frowned.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No... you should be the one who's mad..."  
"I'm not mad Zim, I was the one that told you to stay home."  
"No! It's not like that Dib..."  
"Well whatever it is... I forgive you."  
Dib set down a folder of schoolwork and knocked on the door.  
"I'll see you later okay?"  
"Okay..."  
Zim mumbled back, Dib smiled and turned to leave.  
"Bye Zim!"

Zim sunk against the door and held back a sob until he was sure Dib left, and even then it was quiet as to not alert his family. Zim clenched the fabric around him, the soft fabric rubbing against his arms. Zim snuggled into the sweater. It didn't smell like the forest and dark poop, just detergent. Zim wished it still smelled like Dib, that boy lived on caffeine and curiosity. Zim sniffed the sweater and bit his lip, a hug from Dib would feel so good right now. Zim opened his door and grabbed his work, slipping back in his room.  
Dib stood back from his work and took a sip of the caffeine heavy soda when loved. He had cleaned the trash and moved his shrine to his closet, hanging the pride flag in its place by his cork board. He smiled and dragged a tired Membrane from his room.  
"Dib, what is it? I was sleeping, and you nearly woke Clem."  
"Dad just look!"  
Dib showed up the cleaned room and beamed.  
"Tada!"  
The scientist smiled,  
"You hung up the flag."  
Dib nodded and looked at the colorful flag.  
"I shouldn't have waited this long to."  
Membrane hugged his son and ruffled his hair.  
"I'm proud of you son, now go to bed."  
The man retreated to his bedroom to return to cuddling his husband.  
Dib smiled and sat back in his chair, what to do now? It was about 1 am and he was full of energy, maybe he could call Zim, ask how he is.  
No he should let the boy sleep.

Zim couldn't sleep.  
No matter how he turned or moved he wasn't comfortable, thoughts swam of Dib and what he did to his best friend jolting him awake if he nodded off slightly. It was hell.  
He scrolled his phone idly as he snuggled in Dib's sweater, what? It was comfy and big on his small frame. Oh how it would feel to have Dib behind him, breathing softly with long arms round his waist. He shivered at the thought.  
No. Clear your head Zim. He chided himself, fingers tapped to see Dib's profile, he was active.  
Why was Dib active at two in the morning?  
Too tired to type he merely called the boy, biting his lip as he did.

Bring bring.  
He took in a breath, could he even talk to Dib like this?  
Bring Bring.  
What if Dib found out and would never talk to him again?  
What if-  
"Hello?"  
Zim snapped out of his haze at Dib's voice.  
"Hey Dib."  
"Hey yourself buddy. What's with the late call? Can't sleep?"  
Zim blushed.  
"Ugh, how do you always know? Yeah I can't sleep, I've tried everything."  
"Have you tried caffeine?"  
"No Dib. That will keep me awake longer, I just want to sleep."  
"So you called me? Am I that boring Zim?"  
Dib teased as he leaned against his bed. He could practically hear Zim's eyes roll over the phone.  
"Don't ruin it Dib."  
With that one comment it seemed to make Dib feel alittle saddened at his joke previously.  
"S-sorry, Zim"  
He murmured the caffeine rush really starting to make the boy crash and burn... well, slowly of course and while in this whole situation it seemed to make him think up such an idotic idea.  
"If you're not tired, why call me?"  
The boy asked starting to click through some things on his laptop.  
Zim only seemed to flush more and more intently at what his friend was talking about, god he hated how uncomfortable he was making himself.  
"Well I mean.. what else am I to do? Awake late at night.. not feeling all that good? What do you expect?" Zim started to heat up, like, his whole body heat up. Thoughts of last night were flooding back which seemed to oddly enough arouse him alittle more than he was anticipating.

"Siiiiip Oh oops.."  
The raven haired boy spoke again picking back up the can he knocked over after taking a rather disruptive sip of it.  
"I mean.. if you're just going to sit there in silence what's the point of a call? Hm?"  
Dib asked.  
"I just.. I'm thinking sorry."  
Zim replied.  
"Oh, hm.. that would make sense."  
"Mmh.."  
Zim couldn't help but slide a hand down to grope at his irritating bulge making him set down his phone and let out a muted moan which picked up on the phone. Zim bit his lip harshly, hand over his mouth, hopefully Dib hadn't heard, god he'd die if Dib had heard.  
Dib looked at the phone in shock and pressed his ear closer to it.  
Did he hear that? No, it was probably just his imagination, he had watched too much porn probably.  
"So, any ideas of what to do on this call?"  
Dib asked to clear his head, no reason to make this call awkward for Zim.

Another small moan picked up on the phone, Zim leaning forward and continuing to massage at his irritating little friend in his pants, his hips begun to roll which seemed to make his bed creak and also pick up. He had hid his face into his pillow to muffle out a loud moan for Dib and just make it sound like something else.

Dib fell dead silent hearing the sounds coming from Zim's side, it brought sudden arousal to the boy as he chose to plug in some headphones and sit in silence.

Zim had sat up and mounted ontop of his pillow glancing over at his phone on his nightstand blushing more intently from seeing he was still on a call with Dib. A part of him wanted Dib to listen...so he obliged and went on with rolling and grinding his hips onto his pillow panting and choking back loud moans into smaller ones just barely making through, the creaks of the bed were definitely going through though.

"F-fuck~" was the only word that seemed to pick up, and even then Zim didn't curse... At least not often. The loud pants of the boy begun to pick up aswell..

Dib had started to palm at his own erection biting his lips from hearing his best friend probably forgetting that they were in a call...as Dib has done this before he had chosen to unzip his pants and whip it out.. just so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"D-dib~!"  
Zim called out quickly reaching over to end the call.. both ends in shock, both ends aroused.. both.. getting back to their ways of dealing with said arousal. Zim continuing to grind on the pillow, Dib doing the boring way and just sitting back watching shitty porn only to have his minds wonder back to the sounds of his friend... that seemed to turn him on way more than shitty porn, his hand going at it rather roughly thinking Zim was his hand.. and he was fucking him instead, that loud call of his name floating throughout his mind only making him riled up more and more.

"H-hhah.. f-fuck.. g-god..-"  
Creak. creak. creak  
"D-dib~!"  
He cried out again pressing against the wall and continuing his grinding on the pillow, one hand sliding down to start to grip and prod around to give off more stimulation and to make him get out of this disgusting state.  
"F-fuck this brain.."  
Zim hissed, undoing his own uncomfortable pants and getting back to it with just briefs.. which felt far superior. Things would be much more awkward tomorrow...


	7. •Torture•

'Fuck'  
That was Zim's first thought as he saw Dib across the hall. God, would they talk about what happened? Or just ignore it? It didn't help that Zim had had yet another wet dream about his best friend. He bit his lip and pulled out a candy to chew on to distract himself.  
Dib had started to walk over and waved,  
"Hey Zim!"  
Zim felt his body tense and he crunched on the sweet hard candy in his mouth .  
"H-Hey."  
Zim answered nervously. Dib smiled awkwardly,  
"Um, did you sleep okay?"  
"Kinda, did you get any sleep?"  
Dib chuckled for a moment,  
"No."  
There were bags under his eyes and he had washed his hands so hard they stung, it had taken so much soap to get the smell of cum off his hands. God he hadn't jerked off that much in one night since he discovered porn. Dib averted just eyes, afraid if he looked at Zim too long he'd start fantasizing about the short boy.

Zim bit his lip and fiddled with his bag. He didn't want to accidentally say something and ruin their friendship. The short, pale boy ran off to class after hearing the bell leaving Dib in the dust.

Dib didn't think much of it as he himself would've done the same thing if Zim didn't first. The sexual tension was killing the poor boy as he stood and stared down at his hands, the stinging pain of the vigrous washing only seeming to make him hallucinate and show just how much he came that prior night, it made him so embarrassed, and he ran off to class soon after.   
Class went on as usual, the teacher babling on about maths, the two boys fazing in and out of consciousness or... atleast Dib was.   
Zim was close up to his desk, backpack in his lap to hide his uncomfortable erection, his hips started to grind onto the book bag which made him slump down and pull his hoodie over to hide his flushed face and the on coming lewd expression. One of his hands slid down to massage stealthily at the aching member seeing the boy of his dreams infront of him only seemed to make him put his head down and let out small moans for Dib, quiet enough for the boy to not hear, but loud enough for himself to register.  
'oh God oh my God I can't stop thinking about him.. his size must be huge.. he just looks like the kind of guy packing a gigantic package! I mean don't get your hopes up Zim your fantasies aren't real, but they could be! You've gotta make the first move?? No.. no you can't! What if it ruins it all??'   
There was pure silence from Zim, him lifting his hand off his bulge as he pulled his hoodie down to cover it.  
"Miss may I go to the restroom?"   
He asked while raising his hand.  
"I need to go.. really bad-"  
The teacher pointed to the hall pass and Zim got up, Dib waved with a small smile and Zim bit his lip harshly and waved slightly before scurrying off to the restroom.   
After bolting the door shut he caught his breath.  
God damnit, why was he so horny? Why did Dib have you be so hot?  
Zim groaned into his hands and looked down pitifully.  
He'd totally fucked up. He couldn't seem to go a moment without getting hard over Dib, from his laughter and his dumb jokes, to his grins and just the sound of his voice.   
Zim thumbed his bottom lip, and shivered as he imagined Dib doing so, not in a germ infested skool bathroom, but a lovely room that was spotless.  
Dib would smirk and tease him, not giving him what he wanted. Zim would have to earn that kiss. And god he wanted it, he wanted Dib to pin him against the wall and shove a knee between his legs. Dib would milk every sound and lewd face out of Zim before he would even press their crotches together and grind, torturously slow.  
Zim opened his eyes to the grimy bathroom stall and flushed furiously. He palmed himself angrily and pulled his pants down a little to jerk off quickly, his excuse wouldn't make sense if he didn't hurry.

He came came to the class with warm cheeks and sat down, flopping down on the desk, guilt overwhelming any satisfaction he felt earlier. The day would surely be hell, and he was only at the gates.


	8. •The Party•

"Hey Zim, you wanna come over today? I finally cleaned my room and I got a new copy of cryptid monthly."  
Dib offered nervously at passing period. Zim bit his lip.  
"I'll have to think about it Dib."  
"I- yeah that's cool... no pressure or anything."  
Dib tried to not look at Zim too much, if he looked at the boy's face, his eyes were glued to bitten pink lips. But if he looked at Zim from afar, eyes shot to his plump rear and thighs.  
Get your head out of the gutter Dib.  
He scolded himself, Zim was his best friend, he didn't deserve to be sexualized by Dib.  
Dib was yanked from his thoughts by Gretchen bumping into him.  
"Dib! There you are! I'm throwing a party on Friday night. Are you gonna come?"  
She fluttered her lashes at him seductively.  
"Uh, sure."  
Gretchen squealed happily and pecked his cheek quickly before scampering off. Dib blinked back and looked at Zim.  
"So, you gonna go?"

Zim took a breath as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, it was late at night, and his mother already was asleep so he didn't have to worry. He went downstairs and put on his shoes before grabbing his keys and leaving the house to go to Gretchen's party. He could hear the booming base from a block away, he adjusted his sweater and walked to the front door.  
He was immediately overwhelmed by the strong scent of liquor that burned his nostrils. Zim stepped in nervously and looked around the crowded colorfully lit house. He wasn't much of a party person, but he might as well join the fun.  
A quick walk to the snack and drink table and Zim had some chips and glass of fruity liquor. The alcohol burned his throat, but the sweet taste made up for it. He immediately felt a little woozy and went to sit somewhere.  
"Zim?"  
The boy looked up to see Skoodge, his cousin.  
"Skoodge!"  
Zim grinned and opened his arms for a nice hug.  
"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"  
Skoodge chuckled,  
"Sorry Cuz, I've been busy at school, besides, we live like three towns away."  
"Yeah, I haven't been able to call you..."  
Skoodge went wide eyed and pulled out his phone,  
"Shit- I got a new phone, here, I'll put in my number."  
Zim handed Skoodge his phone and the boy typed in his new number. Skoodge, like Zim, was on the thicc side, also having an adorable cuddly chub to him. The wide hips were an Ira family trait. A girl from Zim's school walked up to them and squeezed Skoodge's bottom, making the boy squeak.  
"Yo, what the fuck! Hands off my cousin!"  
Zim hissed,  
"No Zim, it's okay, this is my girlfriend, Avi, she's why I'm here."  
Skoodge said to defuse the situation. Zim calmed slightly and looked at the two, of which Avi was kissing Skoodge's cheek with a smile.  
"So, who's this?"  
She asked,  
"Oh, this is my cousin Zim, you guys go to school together."  
"Really now? Aren't you the one that hangs out with the Membrane kid?"  
Zim blushed at the mention of Dib.  
"Uh, yeah... we go way back."  
"Must be cool to know a famous kid, you ever met the professor?"  
Avi asked,.  
"Uh, yeah, he's really nice and hospitable."  
Zim scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward,  
"Well I'm gonna head out, see you later."  
Zim walked away from the couple and downed the rest of his drink, getting a new one as he started to look for Dib.

Dib frowned as Gretchen dragged him around like a toy, he just wanted to find Zim.  
"Ooh, Who wants to play a game upstairs?"  
Gretchen announced loudly, a group of people including Zim gathered by Gretchen and went upstairs. Dib finally got out of Gretchen's grasp and looked at Zim. The pale boy looked stunning under the lights, even though all he wore was a cute sweater and some tight black leggings that clung to his hips. God those hips, Dib felt himself get hard as he barely looked at them. This would be a complicated game.  
"How about truth or dare!"  
Zita exclaimed to the circle of seniors on the floor, gretchen nodded.  
"Sounds great! Who goes first?"  
The teens chattered and Zim took another sip of the sweet alcohol in his cup, maybe the drunk flush would hide his actual red cheeks due to Dib just a few people away. 

Dib had silently invited himself into the circle of teens taking a small sip of his drink getting a nice satisfying buzz from it. God he wanted to just take Zim here and now... or... at least in the bathroom.. he was so horny that he chose to announce,  
"All those who want to play truth or dare form a circle on the ground, those who don't... you're a pussy!"  
He seemed to snort and hearing the uproar of the students from Dib's snarky announcement seemed to make him feel pretty good about himself. Watching the group start to sit cross legged in a circle.  
"We could spin a bottle to see who goes first, eh?"  
He suggested seeming to be a rather nice lead to this event, scooting to the side to motion for Zim to sit near him. Only to be stopped by Gretchen, no matter he still had the other side.  
Zim smiled but didn't move closer to Dib, he couldn't, god knows what he'd do. He was drunk after all.  
Zita placed a bottle down and spun it Dib had seemed to pout and hunch over to hide his uncomfortably erect bulge. He pulled his hoodie down over it waiting for the bottle to land on someone. Anxiety started to rise as if he were asked something he wouldn't have a very good way to veto or a good way to dare or truth anyone else because he... he's never played this before. Paitence.. after everyone starts to get drunk to the point of some weird orgy.. you can take Zim and atleast attempt.. something...  
His lust whispered devilishly to him.  
The bottle landed on gretchen and she grinned.  
"Dib, truth or dare?"  
Zim frowned at the way she leaned towards him in her tight shirt. She clearly liked Dib. Dib jolted from the sudden leaning, he took in a sharp inhale and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Fuck it, dare. The worst one you can think of."  
He was feeling rather cocky tonight, him turning and leaning back ever so slightly. Stuffing a hand into his pocket to cover his bulge that had seemed to've gone down now that he saw...Gretchen.  
She smirked,  
"Strip to your underwear."  
She sipped her drink. Zim knocked back the rest of his angrily and got another drink.  
Dib cleared his throat and started to remove his jacket, then his shirt, revealing a rather muscular and tanned torso, he did work out.. the muscles were rather defined and quite impressive. He finally removed his pants and stuffed them all into his lap hand running back through his hair nervously.  
"Well fuck you too. Zim, Truth or Dare."  
Zim jumped slightly out of his daze.  
"What? Oh, dare."  
God Dib was nice to look at. He almost was able to ignore Gretchen looking him up and down like a snack. Dib glanced around and pursed his lips.  
"Mmrrr.. I dare you.. to pick someone... and just start lap dancing, it doesn't have to be me."  
He didn't know what he was doing, but it was a good enough chance to get Zim to cock block Gretchen.  
"Oh yeah... for the rest of the game." He added glancing down and running his thumb along his abs for a small bit our of habit and grinning at how impressive they really were.  
"Or, you can pussy out and chug a whole thing of whatever's on the counter."  
He checked his nails and finally smirked up at the tipsy boy hoping and praying he could get Zim give him a lap dance, as if he'd give up that chance.  
Zim went red and got up shakily, eyes darted to Dib and the table of booze. Zim walked across the circle and sat in Dib's lap bashfully. Dib couldn't help but shift in his spot so he could lean back and spread out for Zim to do his basic lapdancing, and hope Zim didn't care about grinding on an extremely hard rod that he skillfully kept hidden with his hoodie.  
"Zim it's your turn."  
He hummed, sliding his hands up and down the boy's sides really just trying to show how much of a fucking Chad he was to show off mostly.  
"Oh damn, you guys are missing out, he's packing some cake~"  
He hummed almost intruding and sliding his hands down to squeeze Zim's rear before pulling off and resting back against the wall waiting for the game to continue on. What a fuck boy.  
"Shut up Dib."  
Zim hissed as he looked around the circle.  
"Zita, truth or dare?"  
Zim rocked his hips slowly, not really sure what to do. How the fuck was he supposed to know how to give a lap dance? The bottle of whiskey was looking good right about now.  
Dib had leaned forward to press his face into Zim's shoulder a small groan escaping his lips as he began to grind back up against the lapdancing boy. His arms seemed to wrap around his waist, anxiety rising faster than his erection. Even then he was almost already fully hard, hopefully Zim couldn't notice and register... silence came from him as he waited for the game to progress back to him and for him to get dared again.  
"Um, truth."  
Zita said.  
"Do you have a crush on someone in this group?"  
Zim asked as he bit his lip, he was really worried that he was fucking up, and everyone was looking at him.  
Zita blushed and took a long sip.  
"Yeah..."  
She didn't say anymore as she looked down. Zim squirmed in Dib's lap nervously. Dib seemed to flinch at Zim's squirming and in return, Dib pulled the boy closer so he could really grind against him, still surprisingly discreet about it.  
"F-fuck..~"  
He whispered under his breath, quickly leaning back against the wall and letting out a rather exhausted exhale.  
"Hmmm... Keef! Truth or Dare?"  
Zita asked brushing down her dress and shifting in her spot waiting for an answer. Keef bit his lip as he watched Zim intently.  
"Dare."  
Zim shuddered at the feeling of Keef watching and stood up.  
"I'm pussying out!"  
Zim went to the counter and started drinking, the others cheering him on.  
"Chug chug chug chug!"  
Dib took in a sharp inhale, whining at Zim giving up. He chose to start to redress rather quickly, or atleast put his pants back on, him keeping his shirt and hoodie over his bulge.  
"Never said I couldn't redress after a few people~"  
He whispered to Gretchen, a shit eating grin covering his face as he sat up straight.  
Zita tapped her chin and took a hot minute to think.  
"Ummmm... oh well, I can't think of anything original, but call your crush, right here, right now, tell them your feelings!!"  
She squeaked, every now and then glancing at the love of her life, only to grumble at Dib because he was stealing her girl... Just a lot of conflict in the group really...  
Keef had no hesitation pulling up his phone,  
"Psh that's so easy,"  
Zim had finished drinking and was catching his breath, way drunker than before. His phone rang.  
"What?"  
He hissed into it.  
Keef smirked across the room,  
"Your ass looks great from this angle~"  
Zim whirled around and glared at Keef.  
"For the last time fuck off!"  
Dib glanced down at his phone, over at Zita, over at Keef, then Zim, then Gretchen, only to go back to his phone and sigh. He chose to get up, redress and go over to Zim to be a nice shield as he started to gather some snacks.  
"You're really bad at hiding yourself.. I'd recommend you face people more often than having your back to them."  
He whispered to Zim, protectively rubbing his shoulder and continuing to get snacks for himself and some for Zim to pick at. He dragged the boy over to have him sit next to him for the rest of the time, he couldn't let Keef take his man..  
"Assuming you're calling Zim? He can't pick up right now he's super fucking wasted.."  
Dib snorted, gently rubbing at the boy's shoulder still being rather protective over him.  
Zim leaned tiredly against Dib.  
"Mm, you smell nice, is that cologne?"  
He asked softly,  
"Hah... Um...Yeah-"  
Dib replied rubbing at the boy's shoulder nervously and pulling him closer from seeing people start to stare.  
"Did you wear that for me?~"  
The drunk boy cooed as he traced circles on Dib's chest. Zim leaned closer and whispered in Dib's ear.  
"I wore something for you, wanna see?"

"Ummmm sure...?"  
The boy asked moving his hands out of the way, blushing intently at Zim's finger tracing it's circle.  
"P-perhapsnotinpublic?"   
The raven haired boy suggested. Zim grinned and dragged Dib out of the room with a giggle.   
Dib obediently followed, his erection hurting and aching for attention. It stretching at his pants made him wonder if he needed new ones after this.  
"Huh... surprised you still have some sort of control."  
Zim hummed softly,  
"What d'ya mean?"  
He slurred slightly, absolutely wasted to his core. He was leading Dib out of the house mindlessly.   
"What did you want to show me huh?"   
Dib asked taking the lead and having a surprisingly short walk over to the Zim's house.   
"Youuuuu'll seeee!~"  
Zim giggled as he fumbled for his keys to unlock the door.   
"O-oh um... Zim I- I can't really go inside your house, I don't know what your mom'll think umm.."   
Dib was starting to feel his anxiety peak, his hands still rather firm on grasping Zim's shoulders as he was very over protective over his one, singular friend.   
"Psh, she's asleep, don't worry so much, I'll just make something up later."  
Zim opened the door and dragged Dib in, locking it up behind them and dropping it in the key bowl lazily. Dib had silently followed him to his room, staring down at him waiting for Zim to show whatever it was so he could flee back to his own house and deal with his disgusting boner.  
"Hhhh... make it quick spaceboy-"  
Zim went to his bed and patted it,   
"Sit."  
Dib let out a shaky exhale and chose to delicately take a seat next to the boy, shutting the door on his way. Oh how happy his little friend was... this was so perfect to finally do it... so perfect for him and Zim to finally tell feelings and go straight into getting rid of some of the sexual tension! If only zim wasn't shitfaced drunk.  
Zim started taking off his sweater, he chucked the article to the floor and got up slightly as he slipped off his pants with difficulty to show off the frilly pink panties he'd donned earlier that night.   
"Okay... just- show what you've gotta show.. I have to go shower and-"   
Dib covered his mouth and chose to turn his face away. His other hand skillfully sliding down to start to rub at his irritating bulge in the dark room. He shut his eyes and dropped his head so he could keep his eyes off the prize as it was rude to stare. No way in hell was he going to anyway.   
Zim giggled and straddled Dib's lap.  
"You like?"  
Dib quickly retracted his hand and stared down at the boy.  
"N-nnh- I-I umm... Zim. Is-is this it?"   
He asked still trying to act clueless on what the boy in his lap was doing. Zim's smile faltered,  
"Do.. do you not like it?"  
Lavender eyes focused sadly on Dib's face, Had he read it wrong? Zim was so sure Dib would like it.   
"W-what am I supposed to be looking at- because if it's you, I sure do enjoy it~"   
Dib cooed seeming to gain some confidence and gripping tightly onto the lavender eyed boy's hips to keep them away from Dib's aching bulge.   
Zim didn't register the compliment and whined.  
"The underwear! Don't you like it?"  
Dib had chosen to lean back, him hooking his thumbs under the waist band of the underwear pulling at them in a teasing manner.  
"On you, they look stunning~"   
He tried to throw another compliment, this time in a desperate attempt to get Zim to catch on. If he didn't Dib was going to give up. Zim relaxed and smiled.  
"Good, you keep getting in my dreams."  
Zim mumbled, drunk mind jumping from thought to thought.   
Dib had chosen to pin Zim to the bed, rather ferocious with his movements as he was just looking to fuck already... no! No you can't! That's illegal!!  
His head screamed,  
"L-look Zim I-I've gotta head home... I'll talk to you tomorrow..."  
He chose to place a quick kiss on Zim lips before he would escape out of the house back to his own. Zim kissed Dib back and whined when it stopped.  
"Okay..."  
Dib left the room quickly and Zim curled up in his bed, thoughts swirling in his drunken haze


	9. •Bubble Baths and Sloppy Confessions•

Zim's lips were sweet against his own as Dib kissed him feverishly, hand sliding down to pet the boy's length. Zim's moans were like a drug, addictive and leaving him yearning for more. The little noises and utterances of his name only fed his lust for the boy beneath him.   
He was beautiful, with big shiny purple eyes and raven hair that fell in his eyes that seemed to further offset his pale green freckled skin. Dib knew he was gorgeous.  
Small suckles on his neck had the boy begging for Dib, whines escaping bitten lips. Hands squeezed at thick hips and spread plush thighs, pale green flushed with pink. It didn't take long for the boy with the glasses to undo his pants and throw them off, throwing his shirt off in the process. It leaving him and his beautifully tanned body for display. Almost immediately after he started to fumble with his own boxers getting ready to just rut into the boy like this was the one and ONLY time they'd be able to do it.  
Moments before the boy had slammed himself in Zim woke up, with a loud groan from his soiled sheets, to his rough hang over and to him waking up from a nice dream right before it got good.  
"Fuck.."  
The boy whispered running a hand through his hair and checking his phone, it was 6 in the morning, mother should be up soon.. best to throw these into the wash and take a nice long shower, wondering if these dreams were just to throw him off track of something, but what?  
Love is blind they all say, but what does that really mean? The boy wondered now starting a bath to relax his ringing head, and tossing a bathbomb he snagged into the water. He eventually slid in just to think about why he's been acting oh so differently now that he's got this major crush on Dib.

Dib rolled over in his sleep and groaned as he fell on the floor.  
"Ugh..."  
Dib's head hurt as he remembered what happened the night before.  
The party, going home with Zim, the panties- kissing Zim.  
Dib felt his lips, Zim's had been just as soft as he'd imagined. God he wanted Zim more than he'd ever had in his whole life. Dib needed to get up and do something, he needed to see Zim, he was gonna do it, he was gonna confess, screw his plan to bring Zim to a concert and confess there, he grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs, he pulled on his shoes and wrote a quick note before leaving the house and running to Zim's house.

Zim relaxed in the tub and hummed, the pain meds he took earlier kicking in to stop his aching brain, he'd had another dream before the one he woke up to, but it had felt so real, could it have been real? He did wake up in just a shirt and the pink underwear, like in his dream. Zim blushed and sunk deeper Into the water. Dib has kissed him. It seemed too good to be true.

Dib tapped his foot outside of Zim's house, he couldn't just go in the front door, in his rush he hadn't put on pants like an idiot. Eyes flicked to an open window to Zim's room. Climbing trees in his spare time wasn't useless after all.

Zim was vibing in the dark bathroom, he had lit a few candles to fully relax for the first time this week. He squeaked at a knock on the door.  
"Mom! I'm taking a bath!"  
Zim yelled as he took a breath and laid back.  
Dib blushed.  
"Um, it's Dib."  
"Dib? What are doing here this early?"  
"I had to see you. Can I come in?"  
Zim went red and looked around the dark room, he had left the door unlocked...  
Dib listened for an answer and asked again,  
"Please? I really just need to see you Zim."  
"The door is unlocked..."  
Zim answered softly, sinking in the bubble bath further. The door opened slowly and Dib entered the dark room. Stopping in his tracks when he saw Zim.  
Zim sat in the dark, covered in bubbles, with candles burning around him. Dib shut the door and gaped at the boy, cheeks going warm, while he pulled his sweater down to mask his erection.  
"Woah."  
He mumbled out of breath, Zim looked at him and bit his lip slightly.  
"So, what do you need?"  
He asked nervously.  
"Um, I just want to talk about... last night."  
They both blushed at the thought of the night before.  
"W-what about it?"  
Zim stuttered out.  
"Um, the underwear... the k-kiss... y'know."  
Zim looked to the side.  
"I was drunk Dib..."  
"I know, look I shouldn't have kissed you... or pinned you. You were totally wasted and couldn't consent. I'm sorry."  
Zim let out a high pitched groan suddenly, making Dib look at him in confusion.  
"Out!"  
Zim squeaked, pointing to the door.  
"W- can I stay in your room?"  
"Sure- go!"  
Dib left the bathroom and Zim sighed in relief as he slipped his fingers back out of his cheeks, that was terrifyingly hot. Dib standing there while he fingered his ass sneakily. Zim snuck the two fingers back in and moaned under his breath.  
"Dib~"  
Zim sank down and prayed that no one had heard that. A third finger and he was drooling, grinding back, this was as far as he'd ever gone, just at 3 he felt overwhelmed. Dib would be so much more than 3 fingers worth, maybe Dib would stretch him out lovingly before pounding him into his bed.  
God that sounded good.

Dib blushed as he heard Zim moan out his name once more. He was gonna cave if he stayed there, he was quick to go to Zim's room and sat on his bed. Dib noticed that his own sweater was on the floor, it smelled like Zim, had Zim worn it? He bit his lip at the thought of the small boy swallowed up in his too large sweater. Dib awed at just the thought.

It was a good 15 minutes before Zim came back in the room, wrapped in a fluffy towel. His cheeks were pink and his skin had a dewy glow to it that made Dib swoon.  
"Hey."  
Zim said quietly, jolting Dib from his thoughts.  
"Hey, you look good."  
Zim blushed and sat on the bed next to Dib. Dib felt his heart rate skyrocket at the sight of pink panties on the floor, Zim was naked before him, and it made his loins burn and ache for stimulation, he couldn't even hide the bulge at this point, he was just in boxers and a jacket after all.  
"You look good too."  
Zim smiled and tucked some wet hair behind his ear. Dib's breath was stolen for a moment.  
"Zim."  
"Hm?"  
Dib held Zim's wet shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
"I love you. And not like, friend love, but like, romantic love. I've had a crush on you for years and I just have to get it off my chest!"  
Dib blurted, feeling his face go warm. He looked to the side, afraid of Zim's reaction. He did not expect for Zim to straddle his lap.  
"Well now you have my consent, as I'm not drunk anymore~"  
Dib's gaping was stopped by Zim joining their lips passionately. His lips were still incredibly soft, and he tasted just as sweet as last night, but without the boozey after taste. Zim moaned softly into the kiss as it grew heated. Dib was quick to flip them and pin Zim to the bed, feeling up Zim's sides hungrily.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Sweetie, what's the racket in there?"  
Zim paled at the sound of his mother's voice and looked at Dib nervously, making a quick shooing motion, Dib nodded and kissed his cheek before slipping out the window.  
Zim pulled on Dib's sweater and pulled a blanket over himself.  
"Nothing mom, can I go over to Dib's house?  
"No."  
"What? Why not?"  
Zim whined,  
"It's 7 in the morning- on a Saturday. It's too early Zim. Now go back to bed."  
Zim sighed and got out of bed after his mother left and went back to the tub to finish his bath, he missed Dib already.


	10. •Tension Bubbles•

Dib slipped back to his house and stepped in the front door quietly.  
"Where are your pants?"  
Dib paled.  
"I forgot to put them on..."  
Gaz rolled her eyes.  
"Based on your sad look I'm guessing you guys didn't bang."  
Dib just looked to the side, Gaz snorted and her game slave chirped.  
"Alright get out of sight dumbass."  
Dib scowled at her and slunk to his dark room, he was still painfully hard. He had Zim beneath him, right there! But he still couldn't do anything, but he did confess, and Zim had kissed him, god it was a good kiss.   
He laid back on his bed and sighed, a chirp of his phone stirred him from his thoughts.  
It was a text from Zim. Dib immediately perked up.  
Dib went red as he opened the text,  
Hope this helps you,  
The caption stated almost innocently, directly juxtaposing the photo that Dib gaped at.  
Zim giggled as he looked at the tasteful nude he sent to Dib, kicking his legs happily as he laid on his stomach buck naked.  
His smile grew as he got a text back.  
'God I want you so bad'  
It was a sloppily quick photo, Dib wasn't a good photographer, a reason why Zim usually took the pictures when they went monster hunting. Still it was an enticing image that had Zim biting his lip.   
Dib had rested back into his bed, shuddering from the overwhelming arousal, he chose that he should use some lube this time. Totally disregarding his phone he had started to drift off into imaginary land him already starting to whine in impaitence. He nodded to his locked door, getting some lube in his hand, and him pulling down his boxers, he jolted from the feeling of cold lube hitting his hot member, from his messily shifting around he had called Zim without his knowledge. His hand started to stroke at his length, it rapidly speeding up making Dib grow louder and louder with each stroke,  
"Z-zim~ a-ah o-ohh.. g-ggh- ziim~" he moaned out arching his back and covering his mouth, it ended up with him shoving a finger or two into his mouth so he could really moan out without the need to muffle himself.

The other side of the line was doing the same, Zim was already humping a pillow, desperate for the friction. He got startled from his phone and ended up answering, he was about to speak before he heard Dib moaning out his name which almost instantly got him to start grinding harder onto his pillow. Setting his phone onto his window sill he started to please himself.. keeping low key about it, the bed creaked with each of his rough humps, him moaning out for Dib too.

Dib hadn't been paying attention to his phone but hearing the sounds of his partner seemed to make him whine and moan out more for him. He was so desperate. He's never been this loud before.. it wasn't long before he hit his climax,  
"Z-zIm~!!"   
He cried out pausing when he heard,  
"D-dibbbb~!"   
Right after. He quickly patted around for his phone blushing from seeing Zim on a call with him. He set his phone down in a better spot for Zim to hear as he kept going off his hand running through his hair once more rough pants following after.  
"F-fuck.. a-ah~ Z-zim- i-i nngh~ need you s-so bad.. h-hhah~"   
Dib rolled into downward dog his hand continuing to jerk himself off, making him whine and buck into the hand, the bed creaking with his bucking.  
"Z-zim- n-nngh~ g-god.."   
He felt his back arch, his breath hitch, his hand squeezing harder onto his shaft which forced out another climax, he was so glad he grabbed a towel to do this on.  
"Ff..fuck nn-nngh..~"  
He had reached for his phone and stared at it.  
"H-hhah~ n-nngh~ hah.. w-when did I-i get i-in a call with y-you?" He asked out of breath, Zim finishing another climax himself his sounds far more frequent but.. far quieter. The bed continued to creak as Zim picked up his phone to respond.  
"Y-you a-aah~ y-you called m-me~!"   
He responded gasping and dropping his phone, seems he found a good spot. As he grew louder with his moans making Dib bite his lip in anticipation.   
"M-mmhn~ W-we could um.. n-nnh... perhaps go to a h-hotel, do it there and we wouldn't have to-"   
Dib smirked from hearing Zim tease that sweet spot and hearing that every moan he made was of his name. It made a grin spread wide across his face.  
"Sounds good, see you in five by the corner of Micheal and 64th?"  
"Yep!"  
Zim squeaked out,  
"See you there gorgeous~"  
Dib cooed as he hung up.

Dib grinned as he saw Zim walking to where he was his a small side bag and what looked like a minidress.  
"Hey, you ready to go?"  
Zim asked, Dib nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"You look amazing."  
Zim smirked,  
"Of course I do, now c'mon, I have the perfect place in mind."  
Zim took his had and starting leading him to a pretty nice hotel on the edge of town.  
Let's check in lover boy."


	11. •Tension Boils•

Not even a few minutes after the two entered the nice room, Dib had pinned his little boyfriend down to the bed, almost instantly forcing his hips in between Zim's legs and rubbing right up against his hips. He had forced Zim's arms up and over his head so that they were out of the way.  
"I'd like to not waste time mm?~ I want you just as bad as you want me~"   
He chuckled grabbing onto Zim's chin and forcing him to look directly at him. He lowered his head down to pull him into a deep passionate kiss hips already starting to grind and roll against Zim's. He wasn't lying about not wanting to waste time.   
Zim kissed back quickly and ran a hand down Dib's chest.  
"I brought some stuff for it too~"  
Zim laced his hands behind Dib's neck and resumed the heated kiss hungrily, he was so glad he didn't have to wake up from this.   
Dib had already eagerly bucked and thrust his hips against Zim's, smashing his lips deeper into the heated kiss. His hands slid down to only slide back up and remove Zim's dress. He pulled out of the kiss to really take the dress off.  
"Oh really~? Like what? I thought you just wanted me to go all feral on you~"   
He cooed dragging his tongue along the boy's neck and searching for Zim's sweet spot.  
"Mmm...here's a question. Why do you grind on your pillows while we're in a call?~ Does my voice make you that h o r n y~?"   
Dib asked already seeming like he knew what he was doing by teasing and making Zim become overwhelmed so that he could only blabber out gibberish and only be able to moan out his name. Guess all that porn was paying off.  
Zim bit his lips and moaned weakly.  
"It's just some lube and condoms for saftey, y'know? Since skool won't shut up about it. Besides you'd rip me in half otherwise!"  
Zim mewled when Dib grazed a certain spot on his neck.  
"Yes, god yes! You make me so fucking horny~"  
Zim squealed out,  
"I- keep havin' wet d-dreams..."  
He admitted shamefully.  
"Mmhn~ me too~"   
Dib purred back, almost instantly biting down on that spot that made Zim squeak. His hands started to stroke at his sides.  
"Oh how you'd love being torn apart by my ginormous cock~"  
He hummed bucking his hips roughly into Zim's making the whole bed move with it. He couldn't help, but keep teasing and biting, not doing anything else until he got the noises he so desired from the tiny pale boy.   
His hands finding his partner's hips and squeezing down, digging his nails in a little after.  
"Mmrr~ I want to hear you scream my name~ I want to get a noise complaint in the morning from how loud you were~ God I'm never going to get enough of you after this aren't I?~"  
Zim moaned loudly,  
"D- dIB!~"  
Zim spread his legs widely and tugged on Dib's shirt.  
"Mngh~ pleease..."  
Dib continued his torturous motions, him shoving his thumb into Zim's mouth to get him to make his noises without any sort of muffling, his hips started to buck and almost Instinctively thrust, the bed starting to creak, even louder than his or Zim's. It made Dib even more excited. His other hand had slid down zim's tights,gripping firmly onto his shaft so he could start to stroke and caress it, after a good few strokes he pulled down zim's underwear so he could really stroke, and squeeze, and just milk every little bit that he could out of the boy.  
"I bet you enjoy watching me take advantage of you like this, no?"  
He slowly dragged his tongue along the boy's chest it slowly gliding over to suck on one of his nipples. He just wanted to see a reaction to it and if he should continue, he was already taking advantage of the delicate body below him.  
Zim whined and wiggled his hips, trying to talk with fingers in his mouth.  
"Can you- ahh~ stretch me out instead of teasing meee~ oh GoD- Diiiiiib!~"  
Dib didn't care about strechingin that moment, he wanted to tease, he wanted Zim to beg, he.. he wanted to pull a sadistic move and force it in without any form of stretching, he would use alot of lube though for sure."  
"I want to hear you beg, not command me."  
The boy hissed removing his glasses, setting them off to the side, throwing off his shirt, and removing his pants, all that he and his partner were left in were underwear, and even then Dib had pulled Zim's underwear down before, so he could have easy access to his member.  
"Dib, please, I'll get on my knees if I have to, just please can you stretch me out?"  
Zim gave Dib his best puppy eyes.  
"Mm-mh.."  
Dib chose to wipe the drool off his hand onto the covers, he pulled Zim down to his knees on the side of the bed.  
"I hope you know how to suck~ And I hope you like them big~"  
He grinned at the last part and removed his boxers him stroking at his length afew times just to get it to sit right, it was huge, definitely going to tear Zim apart. Oh how he would enjoy hearing Zim scream...  
"Suck, and maybe I'll think about it, Space Boy~"  
Zim bit his lip and licked the tip carefully, looking up at Dib for some validation. Zim took a small amount in his mouth and sucked gently, Zim looked up at Dib and ran his tongue under the head and took more into his mouth. Dib gently carressed the boy's face, his back arching abruptly from the tongue that was teasing at his red tip. He covered his mouth and shut his eyes, how embarrassing...  
"O-ohh~ Z-zimm~"   
He moaned out gripping onto the back of his head and forcing it down onto his whole shaft so he could feel the warmth of someone's mouth around his thick member. It made him shift and moan out alittle more from the foreign pleasure.  
"Mmhn~ this'll be a good taste of what's to come~"  
He whispered starting to brush his hand through Zim's hair cautiously.  
Zim hummed softly and sucked, enjoying the hand in his hair as he worked his mouth dutifully. Dib continued to force Zim's head down, making sure he got it in all the way. His hips started to shift and sway behind him as he had started to buck his hips into the boy's mouth.  
"F-fuck i-i- never thought soft lips like yours would turn into a whole blowjob of expertise~"  
He cooed, sliding his other hand down to start running all ten of his digits throughout his soft black locks.  
"Ff-fuck~"

Zim giggled slightly and bobbed his head, slowly getting into a rhythm as to not hurt himself. The noises Dib made encouraged him to go further, petting at Dib's thighs to distract his hands.  
Dib gasped and started to grip tighter onto Zim's hair, his hips bucking and thrusting in unison with his partner's bobbing. He couldn't help, but fall almost submissive from the pleasure.  
"F-fuck.. n-nnghh~"   
What a submissive top he was being... that'll all change after they finish the blowjob.  
Zim circled his tongue around it and moaned, speeding up as he did.   
A tug to his hair had him deep throating Dib.  
Dib grinned at the feeling of the back of Zim's throat. Damn it felt good. Pulling Zim's hair gently just added to it as he moaned. It was exhilarating, the love of his life, on his knees sucking him off, Zim was such a good boy.   
"Fuck~ Zim you feel so good!~"   
he whispered using his hand to manipulate his partner to start bobbing his head at the pace Dib wanted. His legs spread alittle wider as he rested his other hand back behind him to keep him held up.  
"Ff..fuck~ I-im g-gonn-a-"   
he covered his mouth and forced Zim's head down so he could climax down his throat. It made him relax and remove his hand off of zim's hair. He laid back groaning in pleasure, ropes of his seed shooting down the throat of the pale human. A grin spreading wide across his face. Zim gagged slightly at the bitter taste and texture of the substance in his mouth and pulled back, covering his mouth to swallow harshly.   
"Still tastes as bad as last time..."  
He whined as he rested his cheek tiredly on Dib's thigh. He got up shakily and flopped onto Dib's chest, hips grinding slightly against Dib. Dibs hands gripped tightly onto zim's hips his own grinding slowly against it. He paused from zim's words and squinted up at him.  
"What last time? We.. we didn't do it before now?"  
He sat up and set Zim down next to him, he cautiously fished his member back into his boxers staring at him in pure concern.  
"What do you mean last time?"  
He asked alittle more sternly his hands gripping tightly onto zim's. Zim blushed brightly,  
"Um, remember when I stayed over at your house?"  
He didn't wait for a answer and continued quickly.  
"So, I had a wet dream and woke up and... you were hard too. I wasn't thinking then and I looked at your dick..."  
Zim bit his lip, too flustered to mention what else he did   
"Uh huh? Go on.."  
he said with alittle bit more of a stern voice, reaching to put his glasses and his pants back on in the mean time. Yeesh, he's getting mad over nothing huh.. way to ruin the mood Zim.   
"And I kinda jerked you offandsuckedyourdick!"  
Zim blurted as he curled up slightly.  
"Sorry..."  
Zim held at his knees and started to redress nervously.  
Zim sighed,  
"Should I go home? I probably should...  
Zim bit his lip and turned his face away from Dib.  
"I'll let you think..."  
Dib tugged him back suddenly and kissed him. Zim's eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan as wrapped his arms around Dib's neck.  
"Dib~"  
He mumbled, feeling confused.  
"Mmm, what're you doing?"  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
"Shit..."


	12. •First Dates•

Dib let go of Zim and got up to open the door a sliver.  
"Yes?"  
There was a tired looking woman and an miffed looking hotel worker.  
"We're here on a noise complaint."  
Dib gulped.  
"Oh."  
The woman frowned.  
"It's not even 7 in the morning, I just wanted to sleep after getting off my flight but you just had to make such a ruckus! Can't you go somewhere else!"  
"Ma'am I am so sorry, I will remove them from the building."  
The woman nodded and trudged off.  
"I'm going to ask you to please leave this establishment before we press charges."  
Dib nodded.  
"I'm sorry sir, I'll be gone in a moment."  
Dib shut the door and rubbed his face with a groan. Looking up he saw Zim sitting on the bed looking dazed.  
"Dib?"  
"We have to go."  
Dib pulled on his jacket and opened his wallet to get a wad of cash for compensation for the woman. Zim got up and frowned, fiddling with his hands.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"What? No,"  
Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm not mad, just... thinking."  
Dib pet Zim's hair for a moment before he pulled away and walked to the door to open it and give the money to the man.  
"Please give this to the woman I woke as an apology."  
Zim gripped onto his arm and blinked up at him. Dib smiled nervously and made his way out of the building and paying with a flushed face.   
Zim bit his lip as he clung to Dib's arm and his thoughts swirled wildly.  
"Hey, wanna get ice cream?"  
Dib asked softly, noticing how quiet Zim was. Zim looked up and blushed,  
"That sounds nice."  
Dib smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently as they walked down the street.

"This is kinda like a date."  
Zim said as he ate another spoonful of cherry jubilee, they were at a nice ice cream parlor. Dib choked slightly on a lick of ice cream and went red.  
"It can be if you want to..."  
Zim blushed and looked off to the side.  
"I'd like to do that."  
"So are we gonna go out?"  
Dib asked hopefully. Zim snorted,  
"I thought we already were! But yeah, I'd love to be your boyfriend."  
Dib couldn't fight the smile that overtook his face.  
"Pinch me."  
Zim tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"Why?"  
"I need to check if I'm dreaming."  
A sharp pinch to his wrist had Dib hissing.  
"Fuck... your nails are like claws Zim."  
Zim giggled and licked Dib's ice cream cheekily.  
"You were the one who told me to."  
Dib smirked and licked Zim's cheek, making Zim hiss and scrabble to rub off his cheek with a napkin.  
"Dib! You jerk!"  
Dib smiled and just watched Zim scramble to get clean.  
"You liked it earlier~"  
Zim blushed and scowled at Dib.  
"Shut up!"  
Dib snickered and took a bite of his cone.  
"You didn't deny it Spaceboy~"  
"Shush! We're in public!"  
Zim squeaked, Dib only hummed and rubbed their legs together, making Zim blush.  
"So what? There's still a sexy boy before me~"  
"D-Dib..."  
"Yes spaceboy?"  
"I-"  
Zim's phone rang loudly, interrupting his statement.  
"Hold on, I gotta take this."  
Zim answered and put the phone to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Zim! Where are you?"  
Zim felt the blood drain from his face as he heard his mother's pissed tone.  
"I'm... hanging out with Dib..."  
"Well you didn't leave a note or anything! I was worried sick Zimmykins, Gir was searching the whole house for you for 30 minutes."  
Zim bit his lip, he didn't want to upset his baby brother any further.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes..."  
Zim hung up and picked at his ice cream sadly.  
"Who was that?"  
"My mom, she found out that I wasn't home and Gir got upset too."  
"Damn, I get that though, I hate it when I'm not there for Gaz..."  
"Yeah."  
Zim got up to kiss Dib gently.  
"See you later Dib-stink."  
Zim walked out of the parlor to head home, leaving Dib alone with the taste of cherry jubilee on his lips.


	13. •My Nighttime Obsession•

Dib had eventually arrived home that night, back with a new bottle of lube for himself. His hopes of finally doing it gone after the past few stunts. What now? What now indeed, god, he could still taste the jubilee from a few hours ago. He was pushed out of his thoughts from a call from Zim, Dib was hesitant to answer, but eventually picked up, Zim sounded rather soft and smooth spoken through the phone, it made the raven haired boy grow oh so aroused.  
"H-hello?"  
Dib stuttered out, holding the phone up to his face.  
"Dibby~ my body is ready for you to take~ my parents aren't home~" The faint, yet familiar creaks of the bed picked up as he spoke, a few small moans for the boy coming after.  
"M-mmhn~ gotta keep it down though, Gir's asleep..~"  
Zim whispered, making a kiss noise and hanging up.

Dib sat there in pure silence, almost immediately he started to rummage around his room, and prep himself up rather quickly. You know, shower, trim off everything that's grown back after the first time. Look like he's got his shit together. 

Zim on the other hand was back at it with his pillow, humping against it roughly, harsh, arid sounds escaping his lips, he didn't care about showering before hand or anything, he wasn't all that worried about body hair either, as nothing really... grew down there due to his condition, anyway that's not the point. This bottom is about to get taken by the love of his life, it made him go for it and lube up his hand, sticking two digits into his entrance, gasping from the intrusion, he figured stretching himself out would be a better idea than hoping Dib would do it, oh but how hot that would be...  
His legs spread out alittle wider him falling forward into downward dog, eventually he shoved a third, overwhelming digit into his entrance, gasping and moaning out excruciatingly loud for his Dib. He was so glad that the walls were thick in this house because that was bound to wake the poor little kid up if the walls were paper thin. He quickly covered his mouth from the lewd sounds that without any doubt escaped the boy's lips. He couldn't wait for Dib's extraordinary member to tear him apart. He had begun to drool and relax into the bed growing more and more impaitent from Dib taking his time. Perhaps that was just to make the experience far more romantic?  
"H-hhnng~ D-dib- p-please hurryyy~"  
The pale skinned boy cried out, continuing to rut against his pillow. His three lubed up digits leaving his rear and him sitting up so he could really grind up against this pillow as if it was him grinding against Dib. Oh how he would kill to go get Dib's whole impressive cock casted and fully decked out into a toy.  
"D-dibbyyy h-hhah~!" 

Back to Dib, in which he was off dressing himself rather quickly, making sure to bring some extra underwear atleast...at this rate he wouldn't be mad if he got caught.  
"Mmh- I haven't even seen him yet and I'm so fucking hard.."  
He muttered to himself in the mirror. He fixed at his hoodie and brushed through his hair, and off he went, not even saying anything or leaving anything, he just flat out left. Left and almost practically booked it to his partner's house, he had to get over there rather quickly, catch his breath and scale up a house. Not too hard, not like he hadn't done it before anyway. He could already hear the sounds of Zim, the bed creaking from the rough thrusts... He bit his lip as he thought of how much of a mess they'd make... Oh hey he was already up at Zim's window!  
Tink, tink tink  
Zim has been startled out of his torturously slow hip rolling to look up at his window. He got up and cautiously opened his window, quick to cover his nether regions with his pillow.  
"G-ggh... t-take me now Dibby, no small talk~"  
He pleaded and to his luck he got to watch Dib strip for him, only to whine at Dib not removing his boxers.  
"Boxers off, big head~"  
The pale boy hissed playfully, already stroking himself off just because he couldn't exactly shove his delicate digits in at this pose. He bit his lip and sat back on the bed.  
"G-god.. y-you make me so horny just by l-looking at you.. n-mngh~ Just by you forcing me to tease myself~"  
Zim moved his pillow out of the way, him shifting into a more presentable position for his lover. Dib was quick to act, almost pouncing onto the small boy and covering him in kisses, the small boy squeaking and grinding member against member, euphoria dripping from him. God, how good he'd feel if he had a coochie.  
Dib's hands slowly traveled around the small dainty figure below him a grin spreading wide across his face, his own hips grinding against Zim's, him probably more noisy than the lavender eyed boy below him. It was so very hard to not be sensitive down there, his massive package was alot to take in for himself and everyone else. He was surprised Zim could take it all while giving a BJ.  
"M-mmmgh~ Z-zim-.. n-nnhhgh..~ how rough do you want it, lover boy?~"  
The raven haired kid asked reaching over for the lube conveniently place on the nightstand, him getting some onto his hand and now shoving two digits into his partner's rear.  
"M-mmh~ I hope you're ready to be torn apart, space boy~"  
Zim couldn't help, but pant and feel his breath hitch from the thick fingers entering him, it felt like there were already three in there.. his hips bucking and him crying out in pure pleasure.  
"D-dib- d-dibby mo-moreee~"  
He begged turning over into downward dog for his mate his small hands starting to stroke at his member cautiously, it drove him nuts from how big this guy above him was. It made him swoon and relax for him.  
"N-nnhmm~ D-dibbyyy p-please more~"  
The pale boy pleaded pushing against those lovely digits.  
"G-ggh-.. t-take me, tear m-me apart i-i don't care anymore!~ C-cover your t-thick... g-girthy cock a-and tear me open with it~!"  
Zim cried reaching for another pillow and hugging it close to his face. How embarrassing, being a begging mess.  
Dib took the pillow from Zim and tutted.  
"Let me see that gorgeous face Zimmy~"  
Dib loved hearing Zim's little begs and whines, and being thoughtful he teased Zim by adding another finger to stretch him out. They did have skool tomorrow.  
"Diiiiib~"  
Zim whined, face flushed red as he clutched the sheets adorably.  
"What is it baby?"  
"Mngh... you know what I want."  
Dib smirked,  
"Do I? I think you're enjoying my fingers. Go on, tell me."  
Zim bit back a moan and panted.  
"Goddddd, I love your fingers, they're so much more than mine! I practically feel full already~"  
Dib grinned and swirled them, making Zim mewl and stop touching himself.  
"You're adorable all helpless beneath me Spaceboy~ like a little princess."

Zim blushed at Dib's comment  
"You were a knight in my dream... it was really hot..."  
He mumbled to the taller boy, Dib cooed and pulled Zim into a lustful kiss. Zim moaned, and ground down the boy's fingers,  
"Diiiib~ c'mon... I want you really bad."  
Zim had a line of drool going down his chin, Dib smirked and curled his fingers, making Zim squeak loudly.  
"Beg sweetheart~ I want to hear how much you want this~"  
Zim bit his lip roughly and whined.  
"Fuck... I want you so much- no I need you! If you don't get in me soon I might cry. Please, I need you, I need your big cock turning my insides into mush and making me moan so loud my mom grounds me!"  
Dib hummed and added a fourth finger,  
"Just a little longer Spaceboy~"  
Zim whined loudly and gripped onto his pillow, noises spilling from his lips. Dib leaned forward and kissed up Zim's neck as he teasingly stretched the boy under him.  
Zim only moaned and spread his legs further in response. When Dib finally pulled his fingers back Zim was grinding his hips desperately against the bed. Dib flipped him over and pinned his hands above him. "Aww, Spaceboy~, are you getting desperate?" Zim whined and wiggled his hips, Dib licked his lips and grabbed a condom from the conveniently placed box Zim had set out earlier. "It's your fault for teasing me." Zim crossed his arms and lifted his rear up. "Now you better make up for it." Dib nipped the boy's neck, making Zim squeak, "You're not in charge here babe." "G-got it... could you flip me over though? I wanna see you." Dib smirked and flipped the pale boy and kissed him quick. "Ready?" Zim nodded, while they had been bantering Dib had lubed up his length and now had it positioned between Zim's cheeks. "I want you Dib." Dib forced himself in, in as far as he could go, his hips slowly grinding, and hands gripping tightly onto the pale rear he just forced into. He had disinfected the hand he used to stretch Zim out earlier due to Zim's germaphobic tendencies. Zim held onto the sheets tightly and hissed at the rough entry. Dib ran his hands along Zim's body almost impatiently as he waited for the shorter boy to adjust. Zim caught his breath and distracted himself from the pain by pulling Dib into a kiss, which the boy happily took the lead of. A lick of Zim's bottom lip had his opening his mouth for Dib to eagerly explore. "Fuck, I've never... god, never thought I'd actually get to kiss you one day, I've wanted to for years." Dib breathed out before diving back into the kiss and giving a small thrust. Zim gasped and melted further beneath Dib, holy shit he felt good. Dib on the over hand was in heaven, not only was he dating the boy he'd crushed on for years, but he was fucking him too. Everything was worth this. Zim felt so tight, squeezing on Dib like no tomorrow and slowly rocking his hips against Dib's shallow thrusts, they broke apart to breathe and Dib thumbed Zim's red cheek. The boy panted and moaned quietly as Dib hit a good spot. Dib rammed into that spot again excitedly, reveling in the louder reaction of his boyfriend. "You like that spaceboy?" Zim bit his lip and nodded. "More!~ do more Dib." "Don't have to tell me twice." Zim squeaked as Dib started slamming into the spot repeatedly, "Diiiib~" The taller boy grinned and nipped his neck, sucking on a spot to form a hickey, Zim didn't mind. The creaking of the bed and the sounds of sloppy make outs and moans filled the air, along with the slap of wet skin against skin. "Fuck, Ziiiim~" "D-dibbbb~" Zim drooled against the pillow, his hips were held up by Dib's large hands, his ass ached but holy fuck if it didn't feel good, the continuous thrusts made the bed creak and Zim dribble out noises. Dib bit down on Zim's neck and sucked, the bottom gasped and wiggled his hips, moaning loudly. That made Dib smirk, "Got a thing for hickeys baby?" Zim nodded and whined, tilted his head to give Dib more access. The taller boy sped up his thrusts and sucked and bit Zim's neck and chest, he even got a couple on Zim's thighs, which Dib was very proud of and Zim thanked his flexibility for. Dib was ramming into his prostate and hand Zim at the edge of orgasm, "Close..." Zim whined, Dib grinned and squeezed Zim's bottom before taking the pale boy's twitching length in a steady hand and stroking it with reverence as he pounded Zim's ass. Zim squeaked as he came and clenched on the blanket as he made a mess of his thighs and Dib's chest. Zim panted and mewled with each thrust Dib gave, he licked their lips together and kissed the membranling happily as the boy finished in him. Dib flopped his head against Zim and collapsed on him. "Hughhh, so... tired." Zim smiled and pet Dib's hair, "You did so good." He cooed raspily, but Dib had already fallen asleep on top of him. Zim smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead and followed suit. 


	14. •Sugary Sweet Bliss•

Dib woke up to Zim petting his hair and looking like an angel from heaven.  
"Morning handsome."  
Zim cooed and kissed his nose,  
"Sleep well?"  
Dib registered the soft morning light painting the petite boy in ethereal tones.  
"You look, really pretty,"  
He said with a lopsided smile,   
"Shut up!"  
Zim blushed and pushed him playfully. Dib went red as the blankets shifted to reveal their bare bodies and that Dib hadn't pulled out last night.  
"Um... can I pull out?"  
He asked, making Zim look down,  
"Oh! Y-yeah, you can."  
Dib tugged his hips back, flushing at the seed that dribbled from Zim's hole. The boy groaned softly and stretched his back.  
"Thanks, want to have a bath with me and go out for breakfast?"  
Zim asked, touching Dib's chest. The taller boy grinned,   
"I'd love to!"  
Zim giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"Last night was fantastic."  
Dib smiled and nodded.  
A glance at the clock made him panic,  
"Shit- we have school today-"  
Zim pulled him into a kiss,  
"Let's skip~ I want to have a soft day, we'll say we're sick."  
"You're evil."  
"You love it."  
They kissed again, just enjoying the calm morning.

Zim hummed as he snuggled in the bathrobe Dib had wrapped him in though he himself was sopping wet. Dib was currently talking to Clem over the phone, only wrapped in a towel. Zim bit his lip and took in Dib's frame, he was a great runner, and he looked fantastic.  
"Yes Pop, I'm okay, tell dad I'm missing school to look after Zim. Love you."  
Dib hung up and smiled, turning to look at Zim.  
"See something you like? You're staring after all."  
Zim smirked,   
"I want your lips on mine."  
"Again? Greedy baby."  
Dib pulled Zim in his lap and kissed Zim's cheek.  
Zim giggled,  
"What can I say? I'm a simple man."  
Dib smirked and kissed Zim's neck, the boy gasped and whined,  
"Dib! Stop teasing you snot!"  
Dib only grinned and started blowing raspberries into Zim's skin, making Zim howl and kick at him, getting him in the gut.  
"Ungh-"  
"Humph, if you're gonna goof around then you don't get a kiss, or breakfast with me."  
"What? Come on Zim!"  
The boy climbed off Dib, much to the boy's complaints.  
"Ziiiimmmm, I'm sooooorrry! I'll kiss you all you want!"  
Dib whined, Tugging at Zim's bathrobe to get Zim back on his lap.  
Zim rolled his eyes and settled in Dib's lap,  
"Well?"  
Dib's lips were on him in an instant, Zim kissed back and let out a soft pleased noise at his boyfriend's response, Dib's kisses made him feel great, even if they were messy.   
They kept making out until Zim pulled back to breathe  
"Huuah! O-okay, we should stop for now..."  
Dib smirked,  
"Mmm, babe you got a little something here."  
Dib pointed to his neck and Zim got up to look in his single mirror, he had dark hickeys all over his neck and shoulders.  
"Oh gosh..."  
The pale boy flustered remembering how good the love bite felt. He'd have to wear a sweater for the day, or his mom would flip out.  
Dib admired the marks and kissed each one before bringing Zim a fluffy turtleneck.  
"I'll make you breakfast."

The table was tense as Doris looked between the two, Dib had stayed the night apparently and her Zim was blushing like a berry.  
"So what's on your minds?"  
"Oh, um-"  
"Me and Dib are dating now!"  
Zim blurted, anxiety nipping at him too harshly.  
"Oh, oh my. Congrats!"  
Mrs. Ira smiled warmly.  
"Now Dibble, don't you dare hurt my baby boy."  
"Mama!"  
Dib chuckled and relaxed,  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
He grinned at Zim and kissed his cheek.

A week later and they were cuddling in Dib's room as the boy blabbered about cryptids, Zim giggled and pulled him into a sweet kiss that made Dib melt and tug Zim closer.   
They had announced their relationship to the school and Dib's family, getting positive results aside from Keef, who Dib knocked out for touching Zim while they were walking.  
Everything was just perfect, Zim had an amazing attractive, rich and sweet boyfriend, if this was a dream then Zim never wanted to ever wake up. Pinches and kisses became a morning routine.


End file.
